Even Flowers Can Be Dangerous
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: When Ayame is attacked by Kagura, Kouga decides it wouldn't hurt any to look after her, and bring her back to her pack when she's well enough to travel. How wrong he was.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, damn it, I don't own any of the characters of the show. That being said, I want a Kouga clone My very own wolf prince *drools* I am the true Ayame. Red head, aries, and so much like her it's almost scary *smirks* Anyway, I came to the conclusion that there are far too few Kouga/Ayame fanfics. They're all either Kouga/Kagome OR Kouga/Kagura. One, Kagome loves Inuyasha people, get over it, and two...WHO THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THE KAGURA IDEA?! Hello people she slaughtered his damn pack But moving on, I side more with Ayame cause she's so perfect for the bull headed wolf ^_^ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kouga's gonna kill you." Ginta said, crossing his arms over his chest as he kicked the foot of the sleeping Hakkaku. Immediately, the other demon stumbled to his feet, looking around wildly.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! Please don't kill me, I-.Ginta?" The wolf demon asked, blinking at his companion. "What do you want?" Ginta sweatdropped as he smacked the back of Hakakku's head.  
  
"You fell asleep on guard again. Kouga's gonna kill you." Ginta said shaking his head. Hakkaku paled as white as the hair in his mohawk. Frantically he looked around, searching obviously for the said alpha male.  
  
"Relax, he hasn't come back from wherever he went before, which was during my watch. But if he had found you instead of me, you'd been in for it." Ginta said, looking around the trees of the surrounding forest. They had been traveling for a few days, following Kouga's lead on Naraku. But still, they had nothing.  
  
"He still didn't come back? Where do you suppose he took off to this time?" Hakkaku asked, rubbing his eyes as Ginta shrugged.  
  
"Where else? Probably to go see if he can bring Kagome-nee-san back with him." Ginta said as Hakkaku blinked at him.  
  
"But why do you think it's taking so long? You don't think he ran into trouble do you?" Hakkaku asked. Ginta paused for a moment before he sighed.  
  
"Knowning Kouga, it's a possibility. Come on, we'd better go find him- "  
  
"Don't bother." Kouga said as Ginta and Hakakku looked up, a boar drapped over his shoulder. He tossed it at his companion's feet, crossing his arms over his chest. "Knowning me huh? And what's *that* supposed to mean?!" Kouga growled as Ginta paled.  
  
"I.eh.nothing, nothing Kouga." Sweatdropping, he picked up the boar and dragged it off to be prepared to be eaten. Hakakku paused to look at his leader before quickly high tailing off to help Ginta.  
  
Kouga closed his eyes as he sat back against the trunk of a tree, sitting indian style on the grass and lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, just that it was deep in the mountains, farther north than he'd ever been before. It had been days actually, now that he thought about it, since he had last run into the Inukuro or his companions. In fact, it had been a while since he had last seen his woman. He opened his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Speaking of females, he was surprised he hadn't run into Ayame. He knew her pack had fled from these mountains after the attack of her kinsmen by the zombie like monster that he had ended up defeating..and that shard.that the insects had taken..Naraku had to have been behind it.  
  
It made him wonder why Naraku perceived the wolf tribes as a threat.  
  
Unless, he actually didn't aside from Kouga himself with his shards. Perhaps Ayame and her pack had just been unlucky. But he very much doubted it. Whatever the reason, Kouga still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Eh.Kouga?" Ginta asked, looking over at the brown wolf prince. Kouga turned his attention to his companion as he frowned in annoyance.  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Kouga snapped as Ginta jumped.  
  
"Just....thought you might like to eat now." Ginta said, gesturing to the boar. Kouga shrugged lightly. He had been about to stand up and walk over and help himself when a sudden breeze swept past the three wolf demons, Kouga's eyes flickering with rage as he leapt to his feet, his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
It didn't take long for the white feather to drift into view, the wind sorceress sitting calmly upon it as she held her fan in her hand. Kouga snarled as he narrowed his eyes in an icy blue gaze of pure unbridled fury upon the demon.  
  
"Bitch, what the hell do you want? Come to try to slaughter the rest of my pack and steal my shards?!" Kouga snapped. If Kagura had heard his words, she showed no sign of it.  
  
"I have brought you a gift. Naraku sends his regards." Kagura said. Before Kouga could leap at her however, a lithe form was rolled off the leaf, falling through the air and rapidly towards the ground below.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened as he recognized the bright red of the figure's hair and the bloody white furs on her body. He bolted forward like a shot, just barely managing to catch her before she would have hit the ground. Ginta and Hakkaku stared at their leader then at the wind witch, half growling in anger, half shaking in fear.  
  
"My work here is through" Immediately she sped off, laughing to herself behind her fan as her feather sped through the air away from them. It was several minutes after watching her disappear that Kouga realized he still had the injured and unconscious Ayame in his arms. Growling in anger he whirled around, lifting his head into the air.  
  
"Damn it, I know there's a river nearby. Where the hell is- ah ha! You two, stay here! Prepare a fire. I'll be back in a little while." With that, he sped off, cradling the red haired she wolf against his chest as he ran through the forest, following the scent of the river not to far away.  
  
He had no idea what had happened or how she might have gotten separated from her pack. He wondered if they were still alive. He also wondered what in the hell Naraku's intent had been having Kagura attack her to get to him. It wasn't like he cared..Kagome was his mate.or would be once she came to her senses. It wasn't like he intented to look after Ayame for any other reason besides the fact that she was a fellow wolf, and one that needed his help.  
  
Shaking his head, he growled lightly, making sure to remember to ask her what had happened whenever she finally awoke. That was, if she did. He growled lightly as he glanced down at her pale face. Her eyes were closed, cuts and bruises on her usual flawless skin. He didn't think there were any broken bones, it merely looked like she had lost a lot of blood.  
  
Not that he was surprised given the attack he himself had lived through curtiousy of the same wind bitch. But it didn't add up to why Ayame would have been targeted. He hadn't even thought Naraku knew of her or his pack. But he wondered. Of course he must have been being spied on lately. It was the only reason he could think of that would account for why he was here now, with the helpless white in his arms.  
  
"Damn it bitch, if I find out to walked into a trap of your own free will be lucky if I don't kill you myself." Kouga muttered. He was surprised as his ears picked up the sound of a soft painfilled whimper as he looked down at her. Ayame turned her head, frowning in her sleep, but didn't stir beyond that.  
  
Finally, the scent of the river became stronger as his eyes landed upon it. Slowing to a stop, he walked slowly towards it, shifting the female in his arms. He set her down carefully before pausing to look over her form, taking in her injuries. Besides her pale face, there were gashes and other cuts across her arms and legs, he was surprised as he noticed the back of her armor had a slight dent in it as he set her down..almost as if..his eyes burned suddenly at the image before his eyes.  
  
Almost as if she had been knocked hard backwards against a tree.  
  
"Fucking bitch, she's gone too far. First she slaughters my pack, then she tries to do the same to a wolf that had no business being attacked in the first place." He narrowed his blue eyes as his anger boiled.  
  
Shaking his head, he glanced at her form again. He had to get the blood of her somehow. A faint blush crept across his nose as he shook his head lightly. The obvious choice would be to remove her armor and furs, and clean her off that way. But of course, that was out of the question.  
  
He settled instead on picking her up gently, bringing to closer to the river, laying her beside the shore. Looking around, he noticed he didn't have anything really he could use to clean the blood off her. After frowning for a few moments, he shook his head, removing the brown headband from around his black hair. Crumpling the cloth in his hand, he dunked it in the river beside him, letting the excess water drip from it a few times before setting to work in the slow and tedious process of cleaning off the blood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, damn it, I still don't own any of the characters of the show. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku looked up as Kouga returned from the river, Ayame still unconscious in his arms. His headband was still damp in his hair, though the blood had all been washed off Ayame. Without a word to either of them, he set her down on the bed of furs that usually was his own bed. Pulling a fur over her, he turned and looked at Ginta and Hakkaku who were staring at him.  
  
"What?!" He snapped. Immediately the two jumped back, looking nervously at their leader.  
  
"N..nothing. We were just wondering what you were going to do Kouga." Ginta asked as Hakkaku nodded. Kouga narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..we were just wondering.with Ayame-sama hurt.." Ginta said, looking over at the pale princess. Kouga growled lightly as he rose to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"When she wakes up, she's gonna tell me what happened, then we're gonna return her to her pack and continue in our search for Naraku." Kouga said sternly.  
  
"But.isn't Ayame-same too weak to travel?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"We'll wait until she had gained her strength back before we set off to far. In the meantime, we'll be leaving in the morning. The sooner we leave and find shelter for her, the better off Ayame will be" Kouga stated, walking over to a tree not too far away from the sleeping red head and sinking down to the ground. He leaned his back against the tree, closing his eyes though far from sleep. Instead he let his ears listen to the sounds around the camp.  
  
"I'll take watch tonight. I know I can't trust you pea brains." Kouga said. Ginta and Hakakku sweatdropped at each other, but didn't argue. Darting a glance at the pale faced white wolf across from them, they shook their head. They liked the fiery female, and it would be a shame if anything happened to her.  
  
It was no time at all that Ginta and Hakkaku were fast asleep, dozing and snoring loudly as Kouga's eyebrow twitched. But it was another sound about an hour later that brought his attention to the red headed she wolf. His eyes quickly adjusted to the inky darkness that had quickly settled around them not to long ago. His eyes trailed over to Ayame, who was frowning in her sleep, whimpering faintly as she turned unto her side, curling her body into a ball under the furs. Silently he rose to his feet, settling down beside her as she shook slightly. He growled lightly as he reached his hand out, placing it on her shoulder.  
  
"Ayame..Ayame calm down."  
  
He was surprised by her reaction to his low command. Even deep in her dream, or nightmare as Kouga presumed, she seemed to calm down, turning her head in his direction. She whimpered again softly, thought not in fear, which surprised Kouga. He sighed as he shook his head. He had been about to move away from her when she started moving again, nuzzling her head against his nearby hand and letting out a soft whine. He couldn't help but blush as he sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll stay. But just for now. Damn it, if the mutt could see me now he'd make some half ass remark about me getting soft. Stupid bitch. Fine, just stop whining already." He said softly, looking down at her.  
  
He blinked as she started growling lightly as him, her eyebrows slanting into a frown as she slept on. He couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head, watching her. Reluctantly, he paused to look at her before looking over at Ginta and Hakakku who were out cold. Shaking his head, he layed down on top of the furs next to her, brushing back her hair as she sighed in her sleep.  
  
"No, you haven't won. Why am I even talking to you? You can't hear me anyway" He shook his head rolling his eyes as he spoke to himself. But apparently he was mistaken about whether or not she could hear him.  
  
Even as he finished the last of his statement to himself, she cuddled closer to him as his eyes widened slightly, a blush creeping along his nose. He was tempted to jump up and run for the safetly of his tree before she sighed lightly, nuzzling his chest weakly as her lips parted slightly.  
  
"Kou.ga."  
  
He sighed as he shook his head. He should have known even unconscious she would have recognized his scent. Giving into his fate, he layed his head down on his arms under him, his eyes sliding closed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"HENTAI!" A loud cry brought the three males snapping awake the next morning followed by the swift crack and an outraged cry of shock and anger from Kouga.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Kouga snapped, his hand over his now red cheek as he stared down at the still pale, though very much awake Ayame.  
  
"You're the pervert that was laying next to me!" Ayame cried weakly, wincing slightly as she suddenly cringed in the bed of furs where she still lay. Ginta and Hakkaku jumped to their feet, looking around.  
  
"What.what's going on?" Hakkaku asked, blinking at Kouga and Ayame. Kouga glanced down at Ayame, despite the anger in his eyes, he looked at her with concern.  
  
"I was laying next to you cause YOU were whimpering in your sleep and when I went to check on you, you wouldn't let me go without whining pathetically! Damn it bitch, you're still hurt. Don't be moving around." Kouga said as Ayame whimpered softly in pain.  
  
"I don't need your advise Kouga" Ayame said weakly as she opened her green eyes, struggling to pull herself from the furs and unto her feet. Kouga snarled lightly as he crouched down, pushing her shoulders back firmly but gently into a laying down position.  
  
"Damn it Ayame, you need to recover. Unless you want to get yourself killed. Now, tell me what the hell happened yesterday." Kouga demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. At his words, Ayame's eyes began to water.  
  
"I don't.know..I got.separated from the elders and the rest of my pack. The next thing I knew..I was being attacked..and I didn't even know why. She kept talking about Kouga though. I just couldn't figure out why." Ayame said softly as Kouga growled under his breath.  
  
"That was Kagura, the wind bitch that slaughtered my pack. As for why she attacked you, that's not important." Kouga said. But the venom in Ayame's eyes as she turned her head to glare at him was enough to make him take a step backwards.  
  
"Not important?! She tried to kill me and you say it's not important. But if it were your precious little human, I'm sure the circumstances would be different you..you..bastard of a wolf!" Ayame cried.  
  
"I saved your ass didn't I? I'm letting you stay here with me and these two while you recover and this is the thanks I get? Ungreatful bitch. And this had nothing to do with Kagome!" Kouga cried.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Ayame said, turning her head away. Kouga snarled as he whirled around, turning his back to her and crossing his arms over his chest, his tail snapping furiously behind him.  
  
"Infuriating bitches!" Kouga snarled to himself.  
  
"You're no better! Just forget it, I'll find my pack on my own, without your help." Ayame said, turning her head away. Kouga sighed in frustration as the scent of her tears found its way to his nose. He shook his head as he turned around.  
  
"Look, you're not going anywhere. You're in no shape to go anywhere at all anytime soon. You're lucky to be alive Ayame. Kagura could have killed you if she wanted too. Naraku wanted to prove a point to me. That's all you need to know." Kouga said, turning back around. Ayame blinked at him in confusion as he turned to look at Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
"We should get moving. Do we have any boar left over?" Kouga asked as he looked over at the two. They nodded as they handed it to him, who walked over next to Ayame, crouching down beside her. "Look, just for once, listen to me for a change. Eat. We'll be leaving shortly" Kouga said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause stupid you need food to build up your strength and you need to get somewhere Kagura can't find you if she decides to finish the job." Kouga said irrated as Ayame shook her head.  
  
"No.why are you being nice..or as close as you can be to it? Why are you helping me Kouga?" Ayame asked, staring at him as he blinked in surprise, blushing lightly.  
  
"That.is none of your concern. You're a fellow wolf demon, it's the least I can do. It's my duty so shut up about it already" Kouga snapped. Ayame lowered her eyes to the meat as she sighed, taking it from him and eating it slowly. Standing up, he growled lightly as he rose to his feet, looking in the around carefully.  
  
"An hour. Be ready to go by then." He said, turning and walking away without another word. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, damn it, I still don't own any of the characters of the show. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A little more than an hour later, the four wolf demons has departed from their camp, Kouga carrying Ayame on his back as Ginta and Hakkaku followed a few feet back. Still weak from her ordeal with Kagura, Ayame had been too exausted to protest when Kouga demanded she get on his back, since it would be easier to carry her in that way.  
  
She lay her cheek against his back, her eyes closed as she reveled in his scent, ignoring all else around her. He might only be treating her as such out of curtiousy but she intended to enjoy it as much as she could. She knew no matter how cruel he could be in his words to her, she still loved him nonetheless.  
  
Every since he had saved her life so many years ago. And the childish crush had turned into something more over the next few years until she met him once more. Of course, she only wished she had come down from the mountain sooner. Maybe then if she had, she wouldn't have had to suffer the way she did. All she could do was hope one day he might change his mind about her.  
  
"Hmm, this looks good." Kouga said as his eyes fell upon what looked to be an abandoned cave not too far ahead of them. The entrance stood set into what appeared to be a stone cliff over head and the trees surround them would be great for cover. He knew they wouldn't be spotted from the air. And Kagura wasn't about to go walking around if she did return.  
  
"Ginta, Hakkaku, go scout the perimeter. Let's find out what we'll have to deal with in this area. Ayame.." He said, stepping closer to the cave as Ginta and Hakkaku turned, walking off to do as they were told. Carefully, he shifted her from his back, and unto her feet. She sat down, looking at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna go make sure the cave is infact abandoned. You stay here" Kouga said, before turning and disappearing into the darkened mouth. A few moments later, he returned with a triumphant smirk. "Alright, we'll be staying here until you're back to normal. Then, I'm taking you back to your pack." Kouga said, picking her back up in his arms and carrying her into the cave.  
  
Inside was just as dark as she thought it would be, though her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. From what she could tell, it was huge. There looked to be about five smaller chambers off the main one they were in now. He smirked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually not a bad den. I wonder if it didn't belong to another pack before hand. It certainly would have made a perfect den for a pack of wolves." Kouga said with a shrug as Ayame nodded.  
  
"It's nice..and it's big..um..Kouga.not that I don't mind being in your arms but do you want to put me down now?" Ayame asked as Kouga blushed. He looked around the cave for a moment before choosing a fairly decent sized chamber to the far left. Stepping inside it, he followed it for a few feet before looking down at her.  
  
"You can have this room. I'll have Ginta and Hakkaku give you the furs when they get back. You need them more than us anyway." Kouga said with a shrug. Ayame nodded slightly as she looked up at him.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"What is it?" Kouga asked with slight annoyance. She smiled as she reached her head up and kissed his cheek as his eyes widened and he blushed like mad.  
  
"Thank you" Ayame said, blushing lightly as she climbed out of his arms and sat down against the cool wall of the chamber. Kouga shook his head as he turned around, walking back out.  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ayame had been resting peacefully, laying comfortably within the furs Ginta and Hakkaku had brought back about an hour ago after their patrol. It appeared that the vancant den would serve them well for the time they decided to stay in there. It was well hidden from view.  
  
A cold wetness against her cheek brough Ayame back into consciousness, blinking down at an adorable little brown wolf cub. She smiled as she sat up, scooping the little female pup into her arms.  
  
"Hello there little one. Aren't you a darling? Where's your mom and dad?" Ayame asked, scratching the pup's underchin as Kouga silently walked in, some food in his hands.  
  
"Dead. They were killed by a demon about a week ago. I'd debating what to do with it. It's just barely weened but it's weak.I may decide to kill it." Kouga said as he set the food down. Immediately Ayame's eyes widened as she cradled the pup against her chest, growling lightly at Kouga.  
  
"You'll do no such thing Kouga!" Ayame cried as Kouga blinked.  
  
"It's weak Ayame. Don't be such a sentimental bitch. You know how things are done. It can't keep up and I'm not gonna look after it. I have too much to deal with looking after you." Kouga stated.  
  
"Then I'll take care of her. But if you lay a hand on her I swear I'll bite it off Kouga!" Ayame growled, narrowing her green eyes dangerously on him, almost as if daring him to argue. After a few moments, he let out a frustrated "keh" and waved his hand dismissively at her.  
  
"Fine, fine, keep the whelp. Not like it matters to me. But you'll have to look after it yourself. I won't be hunting for it." Kouga said.  
  
"If you intend to feed me you'll be feeding her. And I doubt you'll refuse me just to spite the pup Kouga. Even you can't be that cruel." Ayame said, raising an eyebrow at him as the brown wolf prince blinked.  
  
"Keh. Fine." Without another word, he turned around, walking back of her chambers. At the end he paused, looking over his shoulder at her. "Well, you gonna give the bitchling a name?"  
  
"Thought you didn't care Kouga?"  
  
"I didn't say I did, now did I? Can't a guy be curious what to call the whelp when it irrates me?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hmmm..Arika.." Ayame said with a smile as Kouga snorted softly.  
  
"Whatever." Turning back around he started to leave again when Ayame lifted her head once more.  
  
"Eh.Kouga...I wanted to thank you.for.saving me earlier.and for being so nice..for looking after me.you don't have too..but you are...thanks." She blushed lightly as she lowered her head, looking down at the golden brown pup in her hands.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes as he left without another word.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku looked up from the fire as Kouga sat back down, closing his eyes. The two looked at him for a few moments, studying him curiously. It was several moments before Kouga opened his eyes, his tail twitching in annoyance.  
  
"Is there something you morons want or do you just like staring?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well..we were curious-"  
  
"If this is about Ayame again, drop it. I already told you idiots." Kouga stated.  
  
"No, not that. Eh...I mean.." Ginta said, looking over at Hakkaku.  
  
"Well..about the promise..eh.you never told us about it.." Hakkaku said as Kouga blushed faintly.  
  
"Nevermind it's none of your business." Kouga said, closing his eyes.  
  
"So there WAS a promise then?" Ginta asked as Kouga sweatdropped.  
  
"No..er.well..keh. It was a long time ago. It's not important. Drop it already"  
  
"What happened?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Morons. Fine, if it will shut you up, I'll tell you. Long story short, I rescued Ayame from being eaten when she was a pup, brought her back to her pack. End of story." Kouga replied, leaning back against the stone wall.  
  
"But.what about the promise?" Hakkaku asked as Kouga again sweatdropped. After a moment, he turned his head, looking in the direction of Ayame's dark chamber.  
  
"If she..came down from the mountain.if it was too much for her..yes I said I would take her for my wife ok? But it was a long time ago and she was young and I love Kagome now, so drop it NOW!" Kouga said.  
  
"But..Kouga..About Kagome-nee-san." Hakkaku asked.  
  
"What about her?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you want her for your mate anyway?" Ginta cut in.  
  
"Baka! Kagome can see the shikon shards." Kouga said impatiently.  
  
"But.what of when the jewel is complete? You'll have no further use for her" Ginta said as Kouga blinked. They had a point.  
  
"And besides, Kouga, if you have hanyou wolf pups, the tribe won't follow you. And what of the elders. Is it really wise to follow through with your decision to take Kagome for your mate when Ayame is clearly the better choice?" Hakkaku said.  
  
Kouga's eye twitched.  
  
"Look! I love Kagome, not Ayame-" Kouga began, growling lightly.  
  
"But.you saved Ayame.."  
  
"..."  
  
"And you're looking after her while her injuries heal"  
  
"..."  
  
"And-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kouga cried, rising to his feet. "You morons don't know what the hell you're talking about! I'll be back later!" Kouga said, growling as he sped off out of the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, damn it, I still don't own any of the characters of the show. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was close to dusk when Kouga finally returned to the cave, still grumbling to himself and very much annoyed. He refused to look at either Ginta or Hakakku as he walked in, but was surprised to see Ayame leaning against the back wall of the main chamber, the pup running around her as she played with it gently, still weak from her ordeal but obviously doing better.  
  
He smirked faintly to himself as he watched the pup start tuggling on Ayame's white tail. She giggled softly, reaching down and picking the pup up, nuzzling her affectionately before placing a kiss on her golden head. He raised an eyebrow as a though struck him. Ayame would be a great mother one day, raising pups of her own.  
  
He shook his head suddenly, frowning to himself, unsure why he had even though of such an idea. It wasn't like he cared. He knew she cared for him, he wasn't blind. But he loved Kagome, and one day, when she came to her senses he would take her for his mate and they would have pups of their own one day.  
  
He sighed as he sat down infront of the fire, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and ignoring the concerned look the other three were giving him. He was too deep in his own thoughts.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Ginta and Hakakku might not be the brightest wolves in his pack, but at the same time, he knew they were right. Truth be told, he had been gone so long, trying to figure out exactly why he loved Kagome, and had yet to come up with a valid reason.  
  
It all came down to the shards. It was what had first caught his attention to her in the first place. Sure, she was cute, and she was nice, and she was brave and loyal, but that was about it. And even then, there were other demoness he had come across over the years that possessed the same things, and he had never felt he would want to make them his mate.  
  
It was all so confusing.  
  
And the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. He remembered the promise to Ayame, even though he had denied it. He knew the reason he had lied to her was to protect her. There was no guarantee he would be alive when the final battle with Naraku was over. And yet, some part of him felt the desire to keep Ayame more from him for that sake than Kagome. It was confusing.  
  
It only made him wonder more. The simple truth remained if something happened to him, Kagome would still have the mutt. There was no denying how she felt about him, no matter how much Kouga had wanted to deny it. But Ayame.  
  
"Damn it" He narrowed his eyes at Ginta and Hakkaku as they looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"What?!" He snapped as they immediately jumped to their feet.  
  
"Eh.n..nothing Kouga..um.we'll just go patrol.See ya Ayame-sama." Ginta said, as he and Harakku scurried off out of the cave.  
  
"Kouga?" Ayame's soft voice drifted over to him as he looked over at her, growling softly, though not understanding exactly why. "Kouga.are you..are you alright? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said no bitch. It's none of your business."  
  
Ayame lowered her head as she nodded, absentmindingly reaching her hand over to pet the little female pup in her lap. Kouga watched her out of the corner of his eye, his tail thumping against the floor of the cave faintly. He blinked as he realized what he was doing and turned his face, refusing to look back at her.  
  
There was something else.  
  
Something didn't feel right. But he couldn't put his finger on it. But for some reason, he knew something was up. He could practically sense it. He could feel it in his very blood. And for some reason he felt extremely uncomfortable about it.  
  
Ayame sighed as she rose to her feet, looking down at the pup at her feet. She looked over at Kouga as he glanced over at her, hearing the sound of her sigh. He too rose to his feet, still watching her carefully.  
  
"I'm gonna head to bed..I still feel tired." Ayame began before Kouga growled lightly, narrowing his ice blue eyes on her. She blinked in surprise as she looked at him, blinking as she noticed his tail lashing lightly back and forth behind him.  
  
"Keh." He crossed his arms over his chest, his tail still swinging back and forth behind him as he locked his eyes on hers. She blinked slightly, confused by his actions, yet couldn't seem to tear her eyes of his.  
  
"Kou.ga.?"  
  
"Go to bed"  
  
"But-"  
  
It happened so fast Ayame had no idea what was happening until it was too late. One moment she standing a few feet away from him, blinking at him in confusion at his odd behavior, the next she felt her back slammed up against the cold wall, her eyes wide in confusion and alarm as the brown wolf prince held her tightly against the stone wall, pinning her between it and himself.  
  
She ignored the pain from her wounds as she stared back at him, completely at a loss for words. He held her firmly in place, his eyes narrowed dangerously on her, his tail lashing furiously back and forth. Yet she couldn't understand what she had done to anger him.  
  
"Kouga.what are you..you're hurting me.let me go" Ayame pleaded, whimpering softly as the pup at her feet whined loudly up at Kouga, as if begging for the same thing. But still Kouga didn't release her. He did however loosen his grip enough were he still had her pinned, though was no longer hurting her.  
  
It still made no sense to the white wolf princess.  
  
"Kouga.if I angered you.I'm sorry.-"  
  
"Shut up" He snapped cutting her off. He had no clue himself what was going on. He barely had control of himself at all. A terrifying thought crept into his head. What if Naraku was somehow controlling him. If he hurt Ayame, he would never be able to forgive himself. And he would make Naraku suffer greatly for it.  
  
But that didn't seem the case, especially as his eyes flashed, leaning his head in against her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as Ayame all but froze completely. She bit her lip as she felt him nuzzle her neck gently, his hot breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
Kouga blinked as he half realized what he was doing without understanding why. And then something else hit him with enough force to make his blood run cold. A scent. Rather two. And it was the first one that made him realize what the second was, and why the hell he was acting this way.  
  
Ayame's arousal.and her heat. He cursed swiftly as he pulled back away from her, practically shoving her away from him as he snarled low in his throat.  
  
"Go! Get the hell away from me!" Kouga snapped, whirling around and heading for the entrance of the den as Ayame blinked in surprise after him, her eyes starting to water as he disappeared completely out of site.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Holy shit that's cold!" Kouga cried as his head broke the surface of the icy lake water. He growled darkly as he treaded water, letting his thoughts surround him. He was in a hell lot of trouble now.  
  
"What the fuck was that back there?! Ok, so maybe I care for Ayame more than I thought, but I was barely able to control myself. Fuck, I wanted to mate her!" Letting out a frustrated growl, he let his head sink back under the icy waters, yet still unable to escape the images and thoughts now embedded into his mind's eyes.  
  
There was no escaping it. Besides the obvious fact that his choice was damn clear now. He wanted Ayame. But he hoped her heat would make him do something she wasn't ready for. That was the problem.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" Kouga cried, climbing out of the water, ignoring the uncomfortable way his pelts clung to him now. Instead, he sat down on the grass, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes in thought.  
  
Ok, it was obvious even unintentially he had chosen to take Ayame for his mate. Yea, fine, it can be dealt with. It would be better for everyone actually. Kagome had the hanyou. He realized he never really loved her in the first place, and he had grown rather fond of Ayame since he first came down from the mountain as much as he hated to admit it. She was spirited, wasn't afraid to back down from anything, including himself. That in itself was something. She would make a fine mate.  
  
"Alright." Rising to his feet, he narrowed his eyes, thinking what to do first. Just because he had made his decision, didn't mean he would do anything about it.least not right away.  
  
For one, Ayame was still hurt. And probably confused about what had just happened. Before he decided what he would do next anyway, he would have to inform his pack of his decision. And Ayame.  
  
"Course she's gonna kill me.for attacking her." He sighed as he shook his head. He hated female cycles. It was almost cruel the power females had over their mates. He shuddered as he shook his head.  
  
Heading back to the cave, he let the wind of his tornado kick up around him, effectively drying his pelts by the time he returned. He glanced around, noticing Ayame gone, as well as the pup and Ginta and Hakakku staring into the fire, a rather large deer at the side.  
  
"Oi. Kouga, you're back" Hakkaku said, looking up. Kouga nodded as he walked over to the deer, tearing off a large chunk of meat.  
  
"Eh.Kouga..? Do you know what's up with Ayame-sama?" Ginta asked, looking up at his leader curiously. Kouga snorted softly but nodded.  
  
"I attacked her" He stated simply, turning and heading for her chambers as Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes widened. Moments later, they stood blocking Kouga, staring at him in shock, but clearly blocking his way purposely as he blinked at them.  
  
"What are you two morons doing?!" Kouga asked impatiently.  
  
"We can't let you hurt Ayame-sama, Kouga. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt-"  
  
"Bakas! I didn't hurt her!" Kouga snapped agitatedly.  
  
"But you said-" Ginta began.  
  
"Not THAT kind of attack. Look.eh..hell with it. Look, I sorta pinned her to the wall and eh.well you don't need to know. All you need to know morons is that she's in heat, I plan to eventually keep my promise after all and take her for my mate when she's well enough, and furthermore, if I find either of you two within five feet of her I'll kick both your asses until you can't walk straight got it?" Kouga growled. The two wolf demons gulped but nodded, stepping to each side of him, letting him pass as he muttered "idiots" under his breath.  
  
After he disappeared into the chamber, the two looked at each other blinking in surprise.  
  
"Eh..Hakkaku...?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think we should have let him pass if Ayame-sama is in heat and he's attacked her once before?"  
  
"......Shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, damn it, I still don't own any of the characters of the show. And FOREWARNING YOU PEOPLE. THERE WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF A LEMON IN THE START OF THIS CHAPTER. CHAPTER 6 WILL CONTAIN THE ACTUAL LEMON. HELLO WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WITH AN IN HEAT AYAME AND A HORNY WOLF?! XD GIVE KOUGA SOME CREDIT PEOPLE. Anyway, heh, enjoy. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kouga halted just inside Ayame's chambers as his ice blue eyes landed on the form curled on her side, her back to him, her arms around the sleeping golden pup. But Kouga could tell by the sound of her breathing she was still awake. Most likely, deep in thought, which would explain why she hadn't noticed his scent yet.  
  
Taking a step closer, he cleared his throat softly, though loud enough for her to hear it. He winced as he noticed the way her shoulders froze, her entire body looking to have winced at the sound as she realized who it was. He sighed as he crouched down next to her, sitting down and holding the meat in offering to her.  
  
"Here. I thought you might be hungry." Kouga said evenly. He frowned after a moment as she refused to take it, refusing to even look at him. His growl caught her attention as she winced again.  
  
"Ayame, look.eh..hell with it. I need to know something. Do you still want me to keep my promise to you?" Kouga asked, looking straight ahead at the stone wall infront of him, crossing his arms over his chest, though his ears listening only on her. Her surprised gasp made him smirk slightly.  
  
"You remembered.." Ayame began, slowly raising her head to look at him. He snorted as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Actually, I had the first time you left. But just didn't feel like letting you know that." Kouga stated simply as Ayame's green eyes widened. Suddenly, Kouga was surprised as she growled low in her throat, smacking his forearm rather strongly.  
  
"Damn bitch, what the hell was that for?" Kouga asked.  
  
"For lying to be you baka wolf! I spent all this time hoping and trying to get you to remember and you had the whole time!" Ayame cried angrily as Kouga chuckled lightly, smirking as it only angered her fully.  
  
"Calm down little bitch. I don't need to explain myself to you. Calm down before you hurt yourself." Kouga said as Ayame's eyes burned.  
  
"I'm not the one in danger of getting hurt Kouga!" Ayame cried as Kouga turned to look fully at her, raising an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"So the feisty bitch thinks she's well enough to actually hurt me? Keh, you're not strong enough even when you're perfectly healthy" Kouga said with a laugh and a clearly amused expression on his face as Ayame growled louder, releasing the now awake and very much concerned pup to turn on her side, swinging her fists at him in anger.  
  
Kouga smirk deepened as he caught both of her wrists in his hands, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her teasingly, one of his fangs visible out of the corner of his lips.  
  
"Temper temper princess." Kouga retorted.  
  
"I'll give you temper-"  
  
Her eyes widened however as he cut her off, turning her unto her back as he leaned forward, pinning her against the ground, gently pinning her hands down as he smirked at her. Her heart sped up as she felt his warm body lay against hers, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
"Listen bitch, just do as I say for once before you cause serious harm to yourself. I need to talk to you anyhow." Kouga said, making no effort to free her as she blushed darkly, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"..What..?"  
  
"That's a good girl. I eh.should apologize for the way I frightened you before.but I won't apologize for my actions. I should however say sorry for hurting you when you were already injured. So there you go." Kouga said as Ayame blinked up at him in confusion, clearly not following him at all.  
  
"Kouga, I don't understand what you're-"  
  
"Keh, stupid bitch. You're in heat, hense why I attacked you like I did. Point is I'm gonna keep my promise and take you for my mate if you still want me too." Kouga said almost impatiently as Ayame's blush darkened as her green eyes widened.  
  
"Eh.what?!" Ayame cried.  
  
"Relax, I don't plan to jump you, stop being so paranoid." Kouga said with a smirk even as he leaned in and nipped her ear affectionately. "Unless you want me to that is. Your scent says otherwise you know." He teased as she blushed darker, her entire body freezing completely under him.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Relax, I'm teasing mate." Kouga said, pulling back with a smirk. Even as badly as he wanted to take her, he was rather pleased with himself at the amount of self control he was emitting. Course, her pinned under him wasn't making that any easier, but he rather enjoyed it.  
  
"Hell.there it goes again." Kouga growled shaking his head as the red headed she wolf blinked up at him in surprise.  
  
"What goes? What's wrong?" Ayame asked. Her breathe froze as her heart skipped a beat as his icy blue eyes locked unto hers, and she found herself nearly drowning in the affection and lust swimming in his eyes.  
  
"You're hurt, but healing. So tell me now. If you want me to leave, I will. But I warn you, if you don't say so right now, I don't intend to leave this chamber until I've had you. So make your decision now. My restraint is slipping." Kouga growled softly. Ayame stared up at him, her eyes wide and confused as she breathed heavily under him.  
  
"Kouga.what about...I thought..Kagome-chan.." Ayame began. Kouga growled as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No. Look, not anymore. I was able to get some thinking done. She loved the mutt and I just refused to see it. Besides, I doubt I really loved her like I thought I did. You know, you haven't told me no yet bitch" Kouga said with a smirk as he leaned down, sliding his tongue along the edge of her pointy ear. Ayame's eyes slid closed as she shivered slightly.  
  
"Don't-" Ayame breathed softly as Kouga jerked his head back with a clearly pissed growl, even as he forced himself to pull away from her. But was surprised as Ayame shook her head, gently grabbing his arms as he blinked at her.  
  
"No, I meant..don't..don't go." She said softly, blushing darkly as she lowered her gaze. Kouga smirked as he dipped his head back, capturing her lips in a passionate and devoted kiss that left her breathless when he finally came up for air.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ginta and Hakakku looked back and forth between each other nervously as the seconds ticked by and still their leader had yet to return. On one hand, they were pleased their leader had finally made his choice, stating he would take the wolf princess for his mate. At the same time, they couldn't help but be concerned for her.  
  
"Well.it's our duty to protect Ayame-nee-san right?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Yea..but.it's also our duty to listen to and do what Kouga says.." Ginta said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"So.what do we do..?" Hakkaku asked as Ginta's eye twitched.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Does it look like I know?" Ginta replied.  
  
"No, but I don't know what else to do." Hakkaku said with a sigh.  
  
"I'll tell you what we do..we leave Kouga and Ayame-nee-san alone and go patrol." Ginta said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Eh..we just got back from patrolling."  
  
"So, maybe the area around here needs to be patrolled more!" Ginta said impatiently as Hakkaku sweatdropped rising to his feet. Then again, Ginta had a point. He didn't want to be the one to stick around if Kouga was serious about making Ayame his mate.  
  
"Good point. The less tramitized we are the better." Hakkaku said, following his best friend out of the den.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you sure you want this? There'd be no turning back Ayame" Kouga said, keeping his eyes locked onto hers, his lips mere centimeters from her own. He smirked slightly as she bit her lip, nodding below him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Kouga remarked with a low growl, leaning his head in, brushing his lips against her neck below her ear. He nipped at her ear gently as his hands loosened his hold on her wrists, moving one his right hand down to brace himself, his hand beside her head as his left hand slide down her side slowly. His fingertips trailed down her thigh, keeping a slow and tedious pace, merely teasing her, his smirk increasing at the soft yips of pleasure that occasionally slipped from her mouth.  
  
Ayame growled lightly as she tilted her head up, nuzzling the underside of his jaw. She whimpered softly as she brought her hand up around his neck, her fingers sliding through the silky black locks of his ponytail. She shivered slightly as his tongue slid across her ear, whimpering softly as she responded to him out of pure instinct, her hips raising up against him briefly. He growled as his eyes flashed, his hand coming up to push her hips back down as she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Easy mate. You tease me." He said with a smirk as he looked down at her, his fingers gently massaging her hip even as he held it down. She returned his smirk, growling softly.  
  
"Sorry." Ayame replied softly, though her voice clearly voiced she was far from such. He growled as he dropped his head down, the tips of his fangs grazing her neck as he chuckled lightly.  
  
"No you're not bitch. That's good. But you're not making it any easier on me" Kouga said evenly.  
  
"Me? You're the one driving me crazy." Ayame breathed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, shivering slightly. Again she was rewarded with his soft chuckle.  
  
"Ayame, you're an unmated female, very soon to be mine. And as much as it angers me to hurt you, it's unavoidable. So I'm trying to make it up to you my stupid little bitch. So just sit still and behave yourself." Kouga said with a teasing chuckle, his tongue sliding across the soft flesh under her ear, emiting another shiver and a soft moan from his mate, much to Kouga's satisfaction.  
  
"Mmm..cocky bastard.." Ayame whimpered, struggling to raise her hips again despite his hand keeping her pinned down. Kouga smirked slightly as he nipped harder at her neck.  
  
"You're the loud mouthed bitch that loves this cocky bastard" Kouga growled in amusement as his ears perked at her own growl. He silenced her however as he dove his head forward suddenly, his fangs sinking deep into her neck until he tasted the coppery taste of her blood on his tongue.  
  
Ayame's eyes widened as she let out a soft whine as he marked her, the pain starting to be replaced almost immediately with a wave of pleasure as she felt his wamr tongue lap against the wound he had created. Her eyes flickered as she stretched her head forward, returning the action, growling softly as her fangs bit into his neck.  
  
Kouga growled darkly feeling her fangs bite into his neck, his desire to take her growing. But still he would fight it off for as long as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate, something he was about to do anyway. But it would be far better for her if he kept a level head, and his control when he finally did take her innocence.  
  
The pain she was bound to feel would be one thing, it would be far worse if he lost control, allowing the wolf in him to take what he wanted before she was ready. He had never mated before himself, but there were things instinct taught you. Things you just knew.  
  
And this was one of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Heh AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, damn it, I still don't own any of the characters of the show. And FOREWARNING YOU PEOPLE AGAIN!!! THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE START OF THIS CHAPTER, POSSIBLY THROUGH THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. IT HAS YET TO BE DETERMINED. Anyway, heh, enjoy. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kouga brushed his hand back through her bright red bangs as he looked down at her, shifting his weight evenly over her without threat of crushing her beneathe him. He half smirked, half smiled down at her, leaning forward and kissing her lips softly, issuing all the love and devotion he held for her in that one kiss.  
  
Mating was something special to females, possibly more so than for a male. Merely since it was an act of complete trust. Giving something to the one you loved that you could never take back, sharing something so meaningful for the rest of your lives. Truthfully, Kouga was glad it was Ayame. His heart knew it, and finally his mind was listening and even agreeing.  
  
Ayame bit her lip as she stared uncertainly up at him. She loved him with all her heart, but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous and even a bit scared. She should be. She lowered her gaze, blushing softly as she looked down, before a warm hand under her chin lifted her head back up, warm soft lips finding hers once more. Her eyes widened as she felt Kouga's tongue slide against her lips, begging the entry she would grant him. She closed her eyes as she sighed softly, her lips parting for him.  
  
Kouga's hands slipped down her sides, holding her gently against him as he settled over her, his hips grinding softly against hers. He growled softly as he felt her reluctantly raise her hips against him once more, this time the brown wolf prince making no effort to pin them down.  
  
She whimpered softly under him, her mind racing as her thought swirled around her, so many different ones flittering through her mind it was hard to grasp onto any set one.  
  
This was what she wanted for so long. The love and adoration of the man she loved. And after all the heartache and misery she had suffered for so long, it almost seemed too good to be true. She desperately hoped this wasn't some cruel trick or dream. She had to know this was real, he was real, and this was happening.  
  
Her thoughts slipped out of her grasp as she let herself let go, her mind growing hazy with the pleasurable sensation of his tongue playing softly with hers, teasing and toying with it as she whimpered into his mouth. He retorted with a soft growl, his hands traveling down her side a second time, his hand sliding down the side of her stiff armor, over the soft fur of her skirt wrapped hip, on down to the hem, his warm fingers brushing against her bare skin.  
  
He growled slightly louder as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his hand dipped slowly under the soft fur of her pelt, snaking slowly back up her thigh. His tongue delved deep into her mouth, exploring her velvety mouth to his hearts content. She was his and his alone. And she would never belong to anyone else.  
  
Ayame's breath caught in her throat as his fingers slid along her bare hip, whimpering softly as his hand started to slide back down again. A faint pressure was beginning to make itself apparent in the pit of her stomach.no.below her stomach.as she let out a soft whine like moan.  
  
She was rewarded with his seductive chuckle, his hand sliding back along her leg, though along the inside of her toned thigh. Her breath started to come out in low pants through her nose as his fingers teased her relently, sliding across and beween each leg, Kouga quiet enjoying the shiver each time from her. He withdrew his mouth away from hers, nipping and nibbling her bottom lip as he ground his hips down unto her once more, pleased by the heavy moan she let slip.  
  
"Mate..my Ayame.." His voice was soft as his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Kouga please.." Ayame whimpered, bucking her hips lightly against his hand. He smirked as he raised an eyebrow, his hand coming to a complete rest, chuckling at the look of shock and rising anger in her eyes.  
  
"Something you want woman?" Kouga asked with a one fanged smirk as she all but growled at him. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, nipping her nose. She closed her eyes, sighing softly until his fingers brushed the sensitive area of her entrance.  
  
She moaned slightly louder as she lifted her hips off the ground, whimpering low in her throat as her eyes locked onto his, her green eyes pleading with him. He growled lightly as he leaned his head forward, nipping on her ear gently as his fingers slid closer to her womanhood. She shivered through a soft moan as he pushed a single finger into her slowly.  
  
"Is that was you want my mate?" Kouga asked, slowly moving his finger in small slow circles, biting back a growl as his eyes flashed with fleeting lust. The wolf was getting more impatient, but he wasn't ready yet. She wasn't.  
  
Ayame closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, her hair spreading out across the cave floor under her head. Her neck arched as she moaned lightly, but nodded. But still, she wanted more.needed more than just that. She didn't have to wait long however as her eyes widened with the entry of a second finger inside her womanhood.  
  
"Kou...ga.." Ayame's mind was focused on nothing aside from the pleasure his fingers alone were bring her. It seemed almost impossible, but here she was, on the verge of writhing beneathe him in pure escasy.  
  
"Kouga please.." Ayame's whimpered plea was louder, more demanding as she growled louder, her eyes clenched shut.  
  
"I know mate, I know. But you're not ready..I promise...soon Ayame.." Kouga replied, even as his fingers picked up their pace, circling slowly faster and harder within her, her moans growling louder, more desperate the more he picked up his pace.  
  
"Kouga..gods..please.." Ayame whined, pushing her hips down against his fingers. Her eyes snapped open as added a third, her head thrashing back and forth slowly. His lips never left her ear, speaking softly to her inbetween nips at her ear. Within moments the frenzy his fingers had adopted within her had her panting heavily, her chest heaving with each breath.  
  
Her eyes opened as his fingers suddenly slipped away, a feeling of unsatisfied emptiness taking root as her eyes pleaded and begged him to continue. His smirk however made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you liked that love. I have something more for you. Close your eyes." Kouga said, nuzzling against her neck softly.  
  
She sighed softly as she oblidged, her eyes sliding closed. They didn't stay closed long, shooting open with an audible gasp as she felt his warm slick tongue against her nether lips, her hips bucking upward at the new sensation. Her eyes trailed down to his head between her legs. He smirked as he lifted his eyes to her, raising an eyebrow even as he thrust his tongue deeply into her.  
  
Her cry of pleasure echoed around the cave as he growled darkly, his tongue delving deep within her, tasting every corner of her. While his fingers had been gentle, was not the case now. Her hands shot down to his head, her fingers entangling into the mass of his ponytail, her grip heard and unweilding as he pushed on relentlessly, his tongue thrashing wildly within her.  
  
"Kouga! Oooh gooodddd!" She threw her head back, her back arching as she lifted her hips into his face, Kouga's growl growing louder as his now unoccupied hands pinned her hips back down. He held her still as she whimpered, whined and moaned wildly and loudly, her head thrashing back and forth as her grip tightened.  
  
Finally the building bubble of pressure that had been rapidly building with in her snapped, collapsing back against the furs of her bed as she panted heavily, moaning weakly as Kouga began lapping up her cum. He smirked as he licked the last of it from his lips, lifting his head, and smirking up at her.  
  
"Good bitch."  
  
"Kouga, please..I can't take anymore.." Ayame all but whined softly. Her eyes widened as his smirk grew, watching him as he stalked back up the center of her body.  
  
"I know. Don't worry mate. No more waiting." He nuzzled her jaw softly as his hands slipped her fur cloak off her shoulders, tossing them to the side. Her armor soon followed, leaving her bare and shivering within the coldness of the cave. He smirked as he leaned down, nipping her bare shoulder affectionately. Ayame was still recovering from the effects of her first orgasm before she noticed she had also been liberated of her fur skirt. She blushed intensely as her arms folded over her chest before Kouga caught her wrist with a teasing smirk.  
  
"Don't. Mine." Kouga said with a growl, the smirk never leaving his lips.  
  
Ayame blushed as red as her hair but let Kouga pull her arms away, his growl darkening as he bent his head forward, taking a rosy peak into his mouth, mindful of his fangs. She closed her eyes, arching her back as she slipped her hands around his neck, tilting her head back as she moaned loudly. His tongue flicked across the tip of the breast within his mouth, his fangs grazing the soft flesh, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"..Kouga..." Ayame's voice was soft as she sighed in pleasure, tilting her head back as she moaned his name. Her eyes closed as she let herself drown in the waves of escasy coursing through her veins. She was vaguely aware of Kouga shifting his weight, a moment later, something hard and warm pressed against her inner thigh. The blush never strayed from the bridge of her nose as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Shh..it's ok..Ayame..if you wanna stop..we can....-" Kouga's answer however was the shaking of her head until she found her voice.  
  
"No..it's not..I'm just..-" Ayame trailed off, averting her eyes. Kouga smirked as he nuzzled her neck, licking the mark on her neck.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
".A little."  
  
"It's ok." Kouga stated gently as he leaned down, kissing her lovingly. A moment later, he pulled away, turning her over unto her stomach. Reaching his hands down, he sat up on his knees as he lifted her hips up, growling lightly at her until she sat up on her hands and knees.  
  
He positioned the head of his member at her entrance. His blue eyes looking forward at her as she looked back at him over her shoulder. He smirked faintly as his right hand settled over her right hip, his left hand reaching down to hers, interlocking his fingers along with hers. "Ayame.I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"No.I know..it's ok Kouga..my mate..."  
  
"Ayame, I'm going to do this quickly.." Kouga began, his eyes set on hers. "It's better this way.than stretching the pain out..it will hurt.a lot...but I promise mate it will pass..I love you.." Kouga said, leaning forward nuzzling the side of her neck, nipping at her ear softly.  
  
In one hard thrust he forced his way deep into her, burying himself to the hilt, forcing his body not to move as he waited for her to adjust to him. He winced at the high shriek of pain from Ayame the same instant he thrust into her, growling lightly as the scent of tears reached his nose as well as the scent of her blood. His eyes trailed down to the thick red liquid seeping down the inside of her thigh, but still he refused to move. Still maintaining not to move anymore within her, he lifted his hand to her face, brushing the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Shh.it'll pass love..shhh...it's ok" Kouga voice was calm and steady, despite the obvious edge to it. He was struggling with every ounce of willpower he possessed to stay still.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both youkai, Ayame felt the pain slowly being to melt away, replaced only with the sense of fullness of him deep inside her. She growled softly as she lowered her head, the moan from her reaching Kouga's ears.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Y..yes."  
  
Kouga smirked, but didn't say anything, instead letting his actions speak for himself. Keeping his grip on her hips, he pulled himself from her passage slowly and gently, groaning at the way her inner muscles seemed to cling desperately to him, refusing to let him go. His moan matched hers as he pushed slowly back into her fully.  
  
"Kouga..ooooh.." Ayame threw her head back, her hair falling over her shoulders as she panted lightly, a sheen of sweat starting to make her body glisten. She bit back a louder moan as Kouga pulled his member almost completely out of her again, only to push himself back in a bit faster and harder than before. She felt her stomach drop, the pressure building in her abdomen against she growled softly.  
  
"Ayame don't...hold out..I wanna hear you..my mate.." Kouga smirked as he groaned louder, repeating the pumping harder and faster with each passing moment.  
  
"Kouga.gods.don't stop.please.." Ayame whimpered, moaning louder as her nails dug into the fur under her palms, her body jerking forward slowly with the increased intentisity of each of his thrusts. His grip on her hips tightened as he growled deeply, the rumble coming from deep in his throat. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled back again, slamming harder back into her.  
  
"Kouga..uhh..harder..faster please..ooooh!"  
  
"Mmm...as you wish mate" He smirked as he gripped her hips, pulling them harder and faster into him, slowly starting to pick up the pace, streadily picking up speed as he used his grip on her hips to rock her back into him. Her breasts snapped forward and back with each thrust, her voice breaking off with each louder moan.  
  
"Kouga!" She dropped her body forward, her back sloaping downward as she buried her face into her arms, growling deeply, her body snapping forward and back with each harder and faster thrust.  
  
He was sliding easier into her, her already warm slick passage readily welcoming him as he growled louder, reaching his hand down, and grabbing one of her ponytails. Half guiding her back up, half pulling her up, he brought his lips sharply down on hers, this tongue thrusting forcibly into her mouth, batting her tongue around, and brushing against the sides of her mouth and against the roof of her mouth with such dominance she was forced to submit, whimpering and moaning into his mouth.  
  
He snarled as he released her, closing her eyes as he groaned loudly, reveling in the feeling of her muscles clamping tightly around him, squeezing and restricting unyielding around his member. He leaned forward as he sank his fangs into the base of her neck, snarling as he thrust one final time hard and deep into her, staying there as his body released, his hot seed bursting deep within her. She growled deeply as she felt her release at the same time as his, her eyes closed in bliss, letting the waves of escasy crash harshly upon her.  
  
Finally, he withdrew his fangs, wrapping his arms around her stomach and collapsing unto the bed of furs behind her, his body spooning against her, his member still deep with her. He growled as he leaned forward over her shoulder, nuzzling against her lightly.  
  
"Mine." Kouga growled as Ayame growled back, her breath coming back in shallow pants. "Mm..my mate..my pups.." He smirked as he nipped her ear as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Pups?" Ayame asked, blinking in surprise as Kouga nodded.  
  
"You're in heat remember. You'll be pupped from this Ayame, my mate." He growled softly as he kissed her deeply and lovingly, his hands gently stroking her side. "Now rest."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Rest Ayame." Kouga said sternly, resting his own chin against her bare shoulder. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. Kouga sat there for several moment, before the smirk returned to his lips.  
  
"Keh. Far better than a weak human would have been" He chuckled lightly as he tightened his arm around her, pulling her firmly back against his chest as his nose nuzzled into the locks of her red hair, breathing in the soothing scent as he too soon let sleep take him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Heh, hoped everyone liked the lemon in the last chapter. You all didn't think it was over now did you? Course not XD. There will be another lemon a little later on as the plot develops. And yes, there will be a plot. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kouga smirked faintly as he watched the sleeping red head in front of him. He had awoken with the sun as he always did, but unlike always, he was now a mated wolf. He had the pleasure of watching his mate sleep.  
  
"Why did I ever pass you up?" His breath tickled her ear before he bent his head down, kissing her shoulder. Ayame yawned widely as she opened her eyes slowly. The events of the previous night came back to her as she blushed darkly, feeling his arm around her stomach.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. About time bitch. I was afraid you were gonna sleep the day away." Kouga said with a smirk as he looked down at her. She growled absentmindely as she swatted his arm.  
  
"Kouga, are you still gonna be so mean to me?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him as the brown male chuckled.  
  
"Maybe. We'll see. Get your lazy ass up." Kouga said with another smirk as Ayame rolled her eyes.  
  
But just as she attempted to sit up she suddenly cried out loudly in pain, yelping as she fell back down, massaging her abdomen with her hand. Kouga looked down at her for a moment before nuzzling against her neck faintly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think you broke me. I can't move."  
  
"Heh. You'll be fine. Come on, I'll help you up." Kouga said, rising to his feet and adjusting his pelts and armor. Matter of fact, might be good if Ayame did the same before Ginta and Hakkaku got too nosy. Those bakas did tend to stick their noses where it didn't belong. But he frowned noticing the pain Ayame was clearly in.  
  
"Hm...you're just a little sore. It'll pass mate. Come on." Bending down, he swept her up bridal style before smirking at her and tilting her legs down, allowing her to slide out of his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he smirked at her.  
  
"See? No pain either. Just had to avoid bending your waist. Shame too" Kouga said with a clearly amused expression as Ayame blinked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Means I won't be having you bend over for me anytime too soon." Kouga replied with a low growl as Ayame blushed darkly, whirling around and smacking his shoulder.  
  
"Hentai! You really are a pervert!" Ayame cried, putting on her armor, her face as red as her hair. Kouga's only reply was to smirk and laugh before suddenly snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, nuzzling his nose in her hair.  
  
"No. But you're mine remember? I'm just stating the facts mate." He said with a low growl.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
Words failed the white princess as she stood there in his arms for several moments, sighing in pure contentment. It all seemed so unreal. Not even a week ago, she had been with the safety of her pack. And here she was now, in Kouga's arms, recently mated to her brown prince.all because of Naraku and Kagura.  
  
It was odd. At the same time, it was frightening. What if they came back? Ayame knew of Kouga's thirst for revenge in the name of his brothers. She couldn't help but worry he might get hurt.she couldn't bear to lose him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You go in."  
  
"No you."  
  
"Why should I? You go."  
  
"I'm older, you go."  
  
"I'm prettier, you go."  
  
"You're not prettier."  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku stood outside the entrance of the cave, the sun peeking over the horizon, the pup, curiously that had suddenly appeared to have followed them sometime last night now running around their ankles and yet neither made a move for the cave.  
  
"I doubt Kouga would really hurt us...would he?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"You really think he wouldn't? How many times has he threatened to kill us before?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you bakas."  
  
"See, told ya Gin- eh.Kouga!" Hakakku cried as he and Ginta whirled around, startled by the sudden presence of their alpha male. Ayame blinked as she looked at the two before shaking her head and chuckling lightly. She smiled as her eyes landed on her pup, squatting down as she called it to her.  
  
As she stood back up, the pup licking her face Kouga smirked at her before looking back at the stunned Ginta and Hakkaku. He blinked in silence for a moment before his patience thinned.  
  
"What?!" Kouga snapped.  
  
"You-"  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"You and Ayame-sama-"  
  
"You two-"  
  
"Spit it out already!" Kouga snarled impatiently as Ayame giggled softly.  
  
"You MATED?!"  
  
Kouga blinked for a moment before narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow as Ayame blushed.  
  
"Your point being?" Kouga asked. Ginta and Hakkaku beamed as they smiled at the blushing Ayame. Kouga shook his head as he rolled his eyes, before turning to look at Ayame.  
  
"Stay here. Ginta and Hakkaku will protect you. I'll be right back." Kouga said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ayame asked curiously.  
  
"To find you some food." Kouga said before his face suddenly grew pale, turning his head as he growled low in his throat, clenching his claws as he stared in one solid direction.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku blinked at the strangeness of their leader before shaking their heads and muttering under their breath. Ayame on the other hand, still a bit shaken up from her ordeal with Kagura, clutched the pup to her chest, feeling perhaps the wind witch might have decided to return to finish the job.  
  
"Kouga.what is it?" Ayame asked softly as Kouga snorted.  
  
"Inukuro." Kouga growled as Ayame blinked.  
  
The hanyou? Why would he be heading this way. She tilted her head, about to ask her mate before the said dog hanyou and his companions made their way through the forest and towards them. Kouga and Inuyasha snarled at each other as Kagome shook her head. Kouga shook his head as he suddenly turned his attention away from Inuyasha with a snort of impatience.  
  
"Be gone puppy. I don't have time to play with you today. Lucky you." Kouga said.  
  
"Keh. Figures we would be following the scent of that wind bitch and come across ookami blood. Shame it wasn't you. What's that make, three times you got your ass handed back to you yaseookami?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Keh. Look who's talking. Have you found Naraku yet? No, I bet you're still running in circles." Kouga snapped.  
  
"Keh, you're the one chasing your tail wolf."  
  
"Inuyasha enough. Kouga, can you tell us what happened?" Kagome asked with a smile as Kouga looked at her. And did something he'd never done before. He shrugged his shoulders boredly, but didn't move.  
  
"Kagura attacked Ayame. It was her blood the dog was smelling. But she's long gone. And before you ask, Ayame's fine.now." Kouga said, glacing over at the she wolf who nodded at Kagome for reassurance. Miroku blinked as he leaned in towards Sango, placing a hand against the side of his mouth.  
  
"Is it just me, or has Kouga yet to try making a move on Kagome?" Miroku asked. He straightened up, smiling nervously however as he heard Kouga's low growls.  
  
"Eh.the pervert's got a point wolf." Inuyasha said. He hated to admit it, since he hated Kouga's attentions towards Kagome anyways, but he couldn't help being curious.  
  
"Keh. I don't have to explain myself to you Inukuro." Kouga stated, closing his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away in annoyance. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded just behind him as Ayame smiled, petting the head of the golden brown pup.  
  
"Kouga already has a mate now. He saved Ayame-nee-san and has been looking after her." Hakkaku said as Ayame blushed softly as Kouga growled, narrowing his eyes on the mohawked demon. Hakkaku and Ginta shrunk back, whirling around and clamering to get behind Ayame. The red headed she wolf blinked for a moment before chuckling lightly.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku on the other hand blinked in stunned surprise at the news as Kagome squealed happily, rushing forward and hugging Ayame, mindful of the pup in her arms.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ayame!" Kagome said, bubbling with cheerfulness as Ayame blushed darker. Kouga shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, his tail snapping softly in agitation.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, frowned as he kept his eyes on the white wolf female, studying her carefully. After a few moments, he smirked, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms into the sleeves of his hanori.  
  
"I get it. The bitch was in heat. Still is I can smell it. What's the matter yaseookami, couldn't control yourself?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kouga growled low in his throat as he narrowed is icy blue eyes on the silver haired hanyou.  
  
"That's none of your business mongrel." Kouga snapped.  
  
"So that would be a yes. How long did it take wolf until you-" Inuyasha didn't have a chance to finish as Kouga charged at him, mere seconds later his hand tightly around the hanyou's throat.  
  
"Keep talking about my mate like that and I'll rip your throat out once and for all mutt." Kouga threatened with a snarl as his eyes flared with anger. Ayame sighed, placing her hands on his arm.  
  
"Kouga, calm down. It's alright. It doesn't matter. He didn't mean anything by it." Ayame stated as Kouga snorted, dropping the hanyou. Inuyasha had been just about to leap up and pay him back when Kagome "sat" him before he could have the chance.  
  
"Sorry about that Kouga-kun. So you and Ayame-chan huh? I'm happy for both of you." Kagome said with a smile as Kouga nodded.  
  
"So what is it you intend to do Kouga?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"That's a good point. You said before you were going to take me back to my pack. What about now?" Ayame asked, curious herself as she looked at her mate. Kouga in turn smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Change of plans. You're not going anywhere anymore. But I do intent to look for your pack and see if they've heard anything about Naraku. Besides, you can tell them about us being mates if you want. I'm sure you're grandfather would like to hear that." Kouga stated with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever. You wolves do what you want, we're hunting down Naraku." Inuyasha said, finally standing up once the smell had worn off him. Kouga growled at him about to respond when Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Kouga-kun, why don't you and Ayame-chan join us? You too Ginta, Hakkaku. Would be easier for us all to work together in finding Naraku.and destroying him with more allies...what do you say?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere with that half breed thanks."  
  
"For once I agree with you wolf. Besides, last thing we need is you holding us up." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Kouga, it would be a good idea." Ayame said, turning to look at her mate who stared at her in a look akin to betrayal. "Come on Kouga, you know it would be for the best. We would all have a better chance of defeating Naraku if we worked together verses apart. Come on mate, just this once, put your pride behind you."  
  
"Keh. Fine. But I don't have to like it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Why do we have to let the yaseookami come too? He's useless to us anyway." Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. His light growl was matching almost in tune with one from said wolf.  
  
"Why do I have to be stuck trailing a loser like you anyway Inukuro? If you weren't so busy with your head up your ass, you might have found Naraku by now." Kouga sneered.  
  
It was closely approaching dusk, and yet the two canine youkais had yet to quit complaining and bickering back and forth. Kagome had given up merely sitting the hanyou, since that only got Kouga going more, Ayame having grown tired of trying to keep them from fighting as well. Miroku and Sango were traveling towards the back, trying to concentrate of anything but the two males arguing like children all day long. Shippou yawned boredly from Kagome's arms as Kilala dozed on Sango's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha bared his canines on him as he whirled around, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously on the growling wolf demon, who bared his own fangs back. The two glared each other down, daring the other to make the first move.  
  
"I wasn't the one shacked up in a cave for the past how many days?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What's the matter Inukuro, jealous?"  
  
"The day I'm jealous of you flea bag, will be the day I hand over the Tetseiga to Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha relied.  
  
"You're just jealous that *I* can get a piece of ass, and you can't, you sad excuse for a demon!" Kouga snarled.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried, her eyes wide. Ayame growled low in her throat, her fists clenched at her sides.  
  
"Keep dreaming wolf! Lack of self control around a bitch in heat is hardly worth bragging about!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't even see it. One minute he's arguing with Kouga, the next minute, he's getting the wind knocked out of him by a well placed punch in the stomach thrown by a very pissed female ookami.  
  
"IN CASE YOU TWO ARE AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK, YOU JACKASSES, TRY NOT TO TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK WHEN I'M THREE FEET AWAY!" Ayame cried with such venom both males shrank back.  
  
"Oi. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Kouga said.  
  
"You're no better! You where ENCOURAGING him you bakayaro!"  
  
"Bitch, don't take that tone with me." Kouga warned as Ayame slinked up to him, a charmingly seductive smile on her lips. Kouga blinked as he looked down at her, his lips curling into a smirk.  
  
"Kouga....if you ever....say something like that to anyone else again....I'll neuture you with my bare hands." Ayame finished with a hiss, her voice having started out low and seductive finished off in a deadly promise of fury.  
  
Kouga sweatdropped as the red head whirled around, stomping to the front of the group. Miroku leaned over towards the male wolf, his hand against the side of his mouth.  
  
"Even Sango doesn't give me that much trouble."  
  
  
  
"Oi. Bitch. You still can't be pissed at me." Kouga called, his arms crossed over the front of this chestplate.  
  
The sun was setting off to the west, the sky taking on a golden glow as the sun began its final descent of the present day. The group had set up camp, the deer Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had caught lay across a splint, roasting over an open fire. A boar lay beside it, next to be cooked. Inuyasha, after refusing to eat anything that touched ookami hands, meaning specifically Kouga, had caught himself and the others that may not want deer a large boar.  
  
The red head however refused to so much as look at her mate as she kept her eyes closed calmly, her back against the tree behind her. She hadn't said a word to Kouga since her outburst hours earlier, and the silent treatment was starting to get on the brown male's nerves.  
  
"Damn it bitch. Answer me!" Kouga barked as Ayame's eyes slowly slid open, before trailing over to his spot. Ginta and Hakkaku winced instinctively as Kouga narrowed his eyes, baring his fangs upon her.  
  
With a soft 'hmph' she closed her eyes again, turning her head to the side, sticking her nose slightly into the air. Kouga's tail snapped softly against the ground as he growled deeply.  
  
"Bitch....."  
  
"I have a name." Ayame retorted coolly.  
  
"Ayame.....would you stop being a bitch and-"  
  
"Can't. I was born one remember."  
  
"Stop being smart damn it. You know what I mean!" Kouga snapped impatiently. Ayame's glare was enough to even make the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand up. Kouga however refused to back down. After a few moments of growling back and forth, Ayame rose to her feet and dusted off her fur skirt.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kouga asked, narrowing his eyes as he raised one of his eyebrows. When Ayame didn't answer him right away, Kouga rose to his feet too, growling in irration.  
  
"Ayame-"  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back when I feel like it." Ayame said curtly as Kouga's anger flared. His bitch was being unruly, and the fact that it was infront of his rival pissed him off further. As if he couldn't keep his bitch in line.  
  
"The hell you are." Kouga began but it hardly did him any good, as the she wolf plainly ignored him, turning on her heel and disappearing into the forest. "AYAME!" Kouga bellowed in anger, following after her.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha quipped once the two ookamis departed. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they won't come back."  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy."  
  
  
  
"Ayame, where the hell are you?" Kouga snarled, pushing tree branches and other vines out of his path as he followed his mate's scent. His lips curled into a smirk as her scent started to get stronger....he was getting closer. The red head found herself slammed none to gently backwards into a tree moments later, green eyes widening as Kouga smirked at her.  
  
"Gotcha." Kouga said silkily.  
  
"Kouga, knock it off. Let me go." Ayame growled, baring her fangs at him. She was in no mood for games....and unfortunately for her neither was the brown male.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt a pair of warm lips on her neck. She growled as she clenched her fists, bring them up to swing at him, growling low in her throat. He growled back at her as he grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly against the tree over her head.  
  
"Kouga...what the hell are you doing?! Let me go" Ayame cried, but her only response was his low deep growl of dominance.  
  
"You've been a bad bitch. An unruly bitch." Kouga said silkily, nipping at her delicately pointed ear. Ayame's eyes slid closed as she felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"You started it." Ayame whimpered slightly, still struggling against him. She was surprised to learn her struggling only encouraged him on further, wincing as she felt his fangs nip hard at her neck.  
  
"Stop fighting me bitch. I can still smell it." Kouga growled.  
  
"Kouga what are you...." Realization dawned on her as she blushed, squirming harder, her breathing catching in her throat. She forget she was still in heat. But he wouldn't dare try anything being within hearing range of the others would he? "Koug-"  
  
Kouga growled louder, cutting her off temporarily as he tightened his grip on her wrists, baring his fangs down at her threateningly. "Stop resisting me, my little bitch." Kouga murmered in her ear, nipping slightly harder at it as he pressed his body flush against hers, her green eyes darkening.  
  
"Kouga stop." Her anger was completely gone, but that wasn't what was holding her back. "What if the others hear us?"  
  
"Let them. I don't care, it'll give Inu-kuro more to be jealous about." Kouga said, sliding his tongue along her ear as Ayame's cheeks flushed, struggling against him. She blushed as she felt one of his hands leave her wrists, sliding down her side and down towards her pelts. Her eyes slid closed as his palm slid across her bare thigh under the softness of the fur.  
  
"Kou-"  
  
She was cut off, her eyes widening as she felt him plunge into her. The tenseness around his member was still there, but less than the first time. She was beginning to adjust to their mating. With a smirk he pushed slowly into her, before slowly dragging himself back out to the head to repeat the process.  
  
"What if....ooh.....someone comes?" Ayame asked with a soft moan.  
  
"It's not gonna stop me you know. You belong to me. I'll take you anywhere I please." Kouga said with a smirk, pushing hips forward slightly faster, loving the way her body clung to him. He growled in her ear as she hooked her leg around his, her nails digging into his back as she held unto him.  
  
"Kouga......" Ayame moaned, her eyes closed in pleasure as he began picking up his speed.  
  
"Talk later. This now." He growled deeply as he pressed her body fully against the tree, pinning her body between his and the tree with a low dominate growl, the rumble coming from deep in his throat. His fingers dug into her wrists as he pulled back again, slamming even harder into her than before, smirking at her shout of pleasure.  
  
"Like that my bitch?" He growled low as he did it again, tilting his head as he bent his head forward, his fangs grazing over her neck. "You belong to me, no one else..." his voice was stern and firm as he kept ramming harder into her, making her gasp each time at the incredible force and pleasure to the force.  
  
"You're mine, my bitch, my mate. Anyone so much as looks at you wrong, I'll kill them." Kouga promised, baring his fangs as Ayame threw her head back in a silent scream as her orgasm struck her, Kouga's immediately following as his seed shot deep inside her. He sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his property for the second time.  
  
Ayame bent her head forward, panting and breathing heavily as she pressed her forehead against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she lifted her head, staring up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as he dropped down, sweeping her lips up into a passionate kiss that left her dizzy.  
  
"Not yet...." Kouga began, smirking devilishly as he looked down at her.  
  
"Hm?" Ayame asked.  
  
"We're not done yet." Kouga smirked as Ayame's eyes widened.  
  
"Nani?" Ayame cried with a blush. Kouga licked his fangs as he bent his head in towards her ear, his hot breath tickling her.  
  
"Youkai endurance remember. On your knees bitch." Kouga growled softly, kissing her temple as Ayame pulled back to stare at him in awe.  
  
"You're joking right." Her answer was given to her as Kouga brought her down to her hands and knees himself, positioning himself at her entrance.  
  
"I never joke. Besides, I was gentle the first time because it was your first. But this is the way wolves mate." Kouga said just before he gripped her hips and thrust deeply into her already slickened womanhood. Ayame's eyes widened as she threw her head back at the feeling.  
  
"Oh my god." Ayame cried, digging her claws into the grass under her.  
  
"Mmmm." Kouga waisted no time, keeping a firm grip on her hips to the point where his claws began to dig into her soft flesh as he pounded relentlessly into her smooth passage.  
  
"Kouga...oh god Kouga.....harder......harder mate please....oh god!" Ayame cried, bucking back to meet each of his thrusts. He reached his hand down her slender back, dragging his claws lightly over her sweaty skin.  
  
"I'll do even better Ayame." Kouga promised with a cocky smirk as he began not only ramming harder into her, as hard at he could making her gasp loudly with each thrust, but deeper and faster as well. Ayame screamed in pleasure as he slid furiously fast in and out of her, the head of his cock pounding deeper and deeper into her with each plunge.  
  
"KOUGA!" Ayame screamed, throwing her head back as her climax hit, the grunt behind her signifying her mate's climax as well as he shot his seed deep within her again.  
  
Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate's stomach, leaning forward and kissing her neck as she growled weakly but playfully back at him, her eyes half lidded out of exhaustion. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes, a soft moan slipping from her lips as pushed his cock slowly deeper into her.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing?" Ayame asked curiously, looking over her shoulder at him as he guided her body down on her side, him spooning behind her, the two of them still so intimately connected.  
  
"Ensuring you being pupped. Just relax. It's better if you're calm and relaxed." Kouga said, smoothing her red hair out of her face as she looked back at him.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"It takes more than one to make sure you're accurately pupped Ayame. I'm speeding up the process." Kouga smirked at her.  
  
"But....why?" Ayame asked gently as he pressed a kiss to her ear.  
  
"Just because. Now get some sleep. And get comfortable." Kouga said, smirking deviously at her as he bucked his hips, earning a soft moan from his mate. "I'm not leaving you like this. Until morning at least."  
  
"Ung.....Kouga..."  
  
"Sleep Princess." Kouga replied, nuzzling her ear. A few minutes later the two drifted off peacefully.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Oh god.....I think I'm gonna be scared for life." Inuyasha whined, pressing his ears tightly against his head. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked at him in confusion as the hanyou clutched his ears flat against his silver head of hair.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha's golden eyes flitted over to her before he frowned and shook his head.  
  
"You don't want to know. Trust me." He growled lightly. Kagome blinked, confused and totally clueless as to what was wrong with him. She rolled her eyes as she settled down into her sleeping bag, Shippou curling infront of her, and falling fast asleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango too settled down in their respective mats, Sango making sure her weapon was positioned within reach of her hand just in case. Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath before leaping into the tree above Kagome. He swung one leg over the tree branch, positioned his back against the tree, leaned against it as he crossed his arms over his chest, and stared up at the moon in the sky.  
  
  
  
The next morning Kouga and Ayame turned up in time for breakfast as Kagome was cooking it over the fire. Kouga settled down infront of a tree, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as Ayame peeked over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Oooh...what is that Kagome-chan?" The red head asked curiously as Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's called a frying pan Ayame. Its something we use where I'm from to cook things. Here, try some, they're all done." Kagome said, spooning some of the fluffy eggs unto a plate and holding it out to the she wolf.  
  
"What is it...?" Ayame asked suspicisiously, poking a clawed finger at the white and yellow substance infront of her as Kouga opened one of his eyes.  
  
"Eggs. Trust me, they're good." Kagome said with a smile. Kouga watched his mate, his nose sniffing the air slightly. His own stomach rumbled, resulting in Kagome turning to smile at him.  
  
"I made enough for everyone. Why don't you have some Kouga?" Kagome suggested as the brown male rose to his feet, narrowing his eyes he took the plate Ayame was holding and glared at it as Ayame blinked in confusion. After a moment she frowned, and snapped it back.  
  
"Hey! That's mine. What's the big idea Kouga?" She growled. Kouga turned to look at her again, growling darkly as he took the plate again, and turned his glare to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked down at the three of them from the tree over head, watching Kouga like a hawk. Kouga however kept his growl and his glare as Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What is it? It'd better not make her sick." Kouga warned as Ayame stared before a blush crept across her nose. So that was why he was being such a jerk about it...she thought in amusement.  
  
"What? No, its just eggs. Look, see?" Kagome said, popping a bite into her mouth. "No harm. They're actually very healthy." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Hmph. Fine." He mumbled, shoving the plate back into Ayame's surprised hands. Ayame stared at the food before frowning up at her mate.  
  
"What was that all about? Its just food." Ayame said in an irrated tone as Inuyasha smirked down on them.  
  
"Well...keh...the flea bag does have some sense." Inuyasha said with a smirk as Kouga turned his narrowed ice blue eyes up to the hanyou.  
  
"No one asked your opinion mutt." Kouga growled as Inuyasha growled right back down on him.  
  
"Too bad. No one asked you to be here but you're here anyway aren't you?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha....sit boy." Kagome said, closing her eyes. There was an audible yelp and repeated snapping of branches as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kouga smirked, looking over at Kagome.  
  
"Can you do that again?"  
  
  
  
By mid day, the group was on their way once more, Inuyasha still sore about what had happened that morning, in more ways then one. He was as irritable as always, and Kouga was as cocky as always, which made the morning go by all that more pleasant.  
  
Ayame's eyebrow twitched suddenly a second before a loud crack was heard.  
  
Everyone stopped, blinking in surprise as they saw Ayame, growling to herself, her eyes closed irratedly, her arm outstretched to the side. A few feet away, nursing his bruised head, crumbled at the bottom of a tree in a mass of blue and purple robes lay a stunned and dazed Miroku.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Sango sighed deeply shaking her head, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Inuyasha smirked, raising an eyebrow as Miroku dizzily rose to his feet. Kouga narrowed his eyes as he looked from the Miroku, to his mate, then back to the monk.  
  
"Did you touch her?" He growled as Miroku sweatdropped holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I was possessed by countless demons within my cursed hand and I lost the control I sustained over them briefly?" Miroku asked. Kouga narrowed his eyes as Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
"No didn't think so." He gulped.  
  
"If you value your life ningen, you will make sure never to lose that control again...or I'll take care of that hand for you.." Kouga warned, baring his fangs as Ayame blinked at her mate before shaking her head and walking past the others.  
  
"Kouga, you're starting to get annoying." Ayame said as Ginta and Hakkaku froze. Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the brown male but Kouga merely smirked as he looked at his mate.  
  
"Just starting too?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Someone's got to protect that tail of yours." He said as Ayame blushed deeply.  
  
"Pig." She said curtly, turning around to glare at him as Kouga laughed, walked up to her and patted her rear.  
  
"Settle down bitch." Kouga said as Ayame's eyes flared red.  
  
"As amusing as this all is....we don't have all day to stand around here and watch Kouga talk his way into getting neutered...not that it wouldn't be a good thing anyway." Inuyasha said with a smirk as Kouga turned and growled at the hanyou.  
  
"Jealous? Least I have a mate unlike you. Or what, are you still chasing that undead miko?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Fuck off wolf. You don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Oh? By the look on Kagome's face I do." Kouga said evenly. Inuyasha growled as he narrowed his eyes on the wolf prince.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to anyone. You should talk anyway wolf? It wasn't all THAT long ago that you weren't still infatugated with Kagome, now was it?" Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"Keh. You are jealous. You're pathetic dog face. Kagome's too good for you." Kouga said evenly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed deadly as he flexed his claws.  
  
"That's it. I don't give a fuck what Kagome says, you're dead wolf." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Kouga growled, crouching down into a fighting stance as he smirked at the silver haired hanyou infront of him.  
  
"About time we finish this mutt." Kouga growled.  
  
"Kouga, stop it!" Ayame shouted as Inuyasha growled, charging forward, his claws aiming for the wolf prince's throat.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened suddenly as he grabbed ahold of Ayame's waist just as she made an attempt to intefer, snapping her back to his chest as he stepped to the side, and out of the way of Inuyasha's outstretched claws. Kouga's anger flared as he snarled deeply.  
  
"Bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'll deal with you in a second!" He shouted before turning on Inuyasha. "You almost struck my mate! You filthy half breed I'll kill you!" Kouga snarled.  
  
"KOUGA! KNOCK IT OFF!" Ayame bellowed. Kouga turned to growl at her, rushing forward at her before she had time to respond. His palm was pressed tightly against her stomach as he growled in her face, baring his fangs at her.  
  
"You can't be that stupid bitch! Think next time before you act. What if you are pupped and something happens to them?! Damn it Ayame think for once!" Kouga growled as Ayame stared at him, her eyes misting with tears.  
  
She let out a cry as she pushed him away, turning on her heel and fleeing from him in tears as Kouga cursed swiftly under his breath. Great, now he'd gone and upset her. But she had to be more careful.  
  
"Um...Kouga-sama. We'll go find her." Ginta offered as Hakkaku nodded, the two betas running off after the white female.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
